Folding chairs having a collapsible frame with fabric materials attached to the frame to form the chair seat and back rest are popular for outdoor activities and events. These chairs fold along perpendicular lateral and longitudinal axes, so as to be compact and fit easily into a sleeve-type bag for carrying and storage.
Canopies of various types are known for attachment to numerous types of folding chairs. These prior art canopies are generally symmetrical in shape and typically are mounted to the back of the chair using a pair of support arms on opposite sides of the chair frame, or using a single centered arm or post, such as for an umbrella attachment. These canopies and umbrellas sometimes limit the fold-ability of the chair, or must be removed before the chair is folded. Some canopies or umbrellas are removably or detachably mounted to the frame. These various prior art coverings often provide little adjustability of the canopy or umbrella over the chair to protect the person from the sun or rain. Therefore, a objective of the present invention is to provide an improved folding canopy chair having an adjustable umbrella.